Mcwierdo
Mcwierdo lived a long and happy life in the town of Kirkcudbright. He mostly kept to himself, and often felt lonely. Although, he was grateful for being accepted into the community, he could not help but feel that something was missing in his life. He worked his fields tirelessly, and would sell his corn at low prices, hoping to repay the citizens of Kirk for their kindness. Time went on and two years later he found himself among the richest people in town, possessing more money than he could spend in a lifetime. But something was still missing. This had gnawed on his brain for a year. What could it be? He had everything! In the end, he could not go on. He wanted this uncertainty to end, and so he decided to end everything. He hastily wrote a letter to the Mayor, telling of his misfortune and how he wanted to leave this world. Mayor Dirty tried to talk him out of his foolish wish, but to no avail. Mcwierdo gave everything he owned to the town, but kept enough for a few drinks at The Church Key. This is where he met Jasminesilverwolf and Gilann and suddenly realized what he had been missing all this time. They opened his eyes to what a fool he had been! The whole two years he lived in the beautiful Kirkcudbright, he never talked to a soul! He never had a drink with the good people of Kirk! Never indulged in song or laughter with his neighbours! What he was missing in his life was friendship! A good companion to drink and laugh with! He talked to no one and isolated himself in his mill, only working, never thinking about what he could be doing with the many fine men and pretty girls this town had to offer. He had been a fool. He spent the last five days of his life at the town hall tavern, drinking, singing and living. On the 2nd of September, 2009 Mcwierdo died. Some say he still haunts the taverns of Kirkcudbright, not wanting to give up on the friendship he had just found. = Role Play description = Mcwierdo came riding in from the east-side of town. He had just inherited a not-so-very-small-probably-a-bit-bigger-than-most-fortunes-that-most-people-inherit-fortune from his passed away grandfather and was looking for a new life in a new town. People stared when he rode in, wearing the finest of garments, rings with noble stones inlayed and a hat with a lovely little feather. He wanted to make everyone jealous of him. He made a real display, when giving to the beggar, making sure everyone saw what a good and generous man he was. The sack he was carrying caught someones eye. A man came up to him and offered him a tour of the town. He led him to where he could tow his horse, stuck two fingers in his eyes, kicked him where it hurts and clubbed him on the head. Later that day, Mcwierdo was sitting at Sir Moore's Den of Debauchery, drowning his sorrows. He was convinced, that the robbery was his punishment for being a showoff. He only had his underwear, for he had to sell all that wasn't stolen to pay for the booze. At least they were clean... "Oh, woe is *Hicgrgl* mea!" he said to the drunk beside him. "Hhhad A lishened to Granpaa, nun o' dis would ofh happened!" "Bluuu!urgh..." said the drunk beside him. "Oh, Grandpa. From des dea, ya wis*hurp*dom A well follo'! Oh, how A miss me hat and the lovely lettle fetter! MA FETTER! Him! Tha man! Him has mA fetter! When A get me fingers on him A'LL... A'LL DRINK TO THAT!" "...drink..." said the drunk. They passed out. Things went much better after this. Mcwierdo quickly earned the towns trust and became known as an able bodied man. He worked hard and eventually bought a house and fields for his crops(close to his favorite tavern, of course). Everyday he wondered if he would ever find the man who stole his gold and his feathered hat. And everyday he thought of his grandfather who had taught him all he knew.